When You Break A TV: Night 2
by Ogreatrandom
Summary: As punnishment for breaking her TV Maggie is forced to spend seven nights stuck in her favorite movies. This is her second night. Now complete!
1. Before The Dream

_Author's Note:_

_So, this is the second of what will be seven nights in which Maggie is forced to dream of being in her favorite movies. It sounds good but she is forced to be characters that she doesn't want to be. And all because she broke her television set._

_After breaking her TV set she was visited by the inventor of television, Philo Farnsworth, who informed her of her punishment .In her first night Maggie was sent into The Princess Bride. She was forced to work for Vizzini. If you're confused and like Princess Bride you can read the first story if you want but you don't need to._

_I meant to post the first chapter tonight but it's not done. The actual first chapter will be up tomorrow._

_But after she woke up from her first dream she was in the hospital with a concussion. When she confided in her twin brother he told her that she must have been hallucinating. Until Philo Farnsworth showed up again:_

"You," she gasped, "are just a hallucination."

"Oh God," he sighed, "you're one of those. In the span of a few hours you've convinced yourself that your dream was just some weird hallucination. Well it's not." They were no longer in the hospital but standing in darkness.

"Bring me back to the hospital."

"One, technically since this is a dream you're still there. Two, aren't you curious as to where you're going tonight?"

"Fine," Maggie sighed defeated, "what movie am I'm visiting tonight?"

"Pirates Of The Caribbean."

"Wait," she chuckled dryly, "let me guess. I'm going to be a cursed pirate."

"That is bad," he said, "but you are going to be a maid in the governor's house." At that moment she found herself dressed in a puffy pink maids outfit with one of those odd white frilly hats.

"Yours is much worse," she concluded in a furious voice.

"I know," he said carelessly, "that's why I picked it."


	2. And So It Begins

_Author's Note:_

_Hey I wasn't really going to write an author's note but I just wanted to thank the two people who reviewed for their nice reviews and for reading. I'm also going to thank enigmagirl2727 for beta-ing it for me._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean although I would like to very much._

**Chapter #1:**

The next thing I knew I was opening a door to a dignified man with a large impressive wig. Before saying anything he threw a large package into my arms.

"There you are Maggie," he said, "Lizzie has been working for an hour already. You and my daughter are both sleeping in late today it seems." I felt as if I'd missed something. Then it all came back to me. Lizzie and I were maids at Governor Swann's mansion. And of course it was the Governor I was talking to now. Then Lizzie came behind him. "Oh there you are," he said turning, "come along now girls we must get my daughter up. Remember today is the big day."

We followed him to Elizabeth Swann's bedroom. I was still carrying the box he had given me though I had no idea what it was.

"Elizabeth?" he called through the door. "Are you all right? Are you decent?"

"Yes," she answered, "yes."

"Still abed at this hour?" he chided her. "Oh," he exclaimed as Lizzie opened the windows to let the light in, "it's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you," he said motioning to me. I walked over and he opened the box I was carrying revealing a dress.

"Oh," she said happily, "it's beautiful."

"Isn't it," he said pleased with himself. Lizzie and I exchanged glances. Governor Swann was almost painfully obvious. She had heard his voice too and turned to look at her father.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" she asked suspicious. As she should be.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" Elizabeth and her father chuckled. Then she went behind the dressing screen. Lizzie followed but I froze wondering how I'd gotten into this job.

"Go on," the Governor urged me and I followed reluctantly. "Actually I," he said, "I hoped you might wear it to the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?" she asked suspiciously.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." Elizabeth poked her head around the screen to see her father.

"I knew it," she said accusingly.

"Commodore Norrington," her father reminded her, "as he's about to become. A fine gentleman, don't you think?" The Governor had been pushing those two together for years now. And he was not subtle about it in the least.

Just then Lizzie waved at me from behind Elizabeth's back. She pointed at the corset that was in the box with the dress. Then she shrugged and shook her head, indicating that she had no idea how to lace up a corset. However we were not in luck because I didn't know how to either. Seeing no other alternative I grabbed the strings and pulled as hard as I could. Elizabeth gasped as I pulled the corset as tight as possible.

"He fancies you," said the Governor still talking, "you know. Elizabeth? How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say," she answered best she could without breathing.

"I'm told," he said uncertainly, "it's the latest fashion in London." Unsure what to do I pulled even tighter.

"Well women in London," she answered out of breath, "must've learnt not to breathe." She struggled to breathe in.

"Milord," said a voice from the door, "you have a visitor." Governor Swann excused himself and departed. With the corset on Lizzie and I quickly finished helping Elizabeth dress. Then she left and we began to straighten up her room.

"I didn't know," Lizzie said to me, "that you knew how to lace up a corset."

"I don't," I answered carelessly, "I just guessed."

"Do you think," she asked nervously, "it was too tight?"

"Probably," I said with a careless shrug.

"All right girls," the butler said coming back into the room, "it is time to clean." We made our way down the stairs. There Governor Swann, Elizabeth Swann, and Will Turner were talking.

"How many times," she was saying to Will, "must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more Miss Swann," Will answered quickly, "as always." Elizabeth looked as if he'd slapped her. Lizzie and I exchanged glances. It was painfully obvious that Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner really loved each other. But of course neither of them would ever admit it.

"There. See? At least the boy," her father told her, "has a sense of propriety. We really must be going. There you are." Governor Swann went out leaving Will and Elizabeth facing each other both looking hurt.

"Good day Mr. Turner," she said coldly and stormed out after her father. Will followed her out. The butler started to close the door but before it shut Lizzie and I heard him speak softly.

"Good day," he said, "Elizabeth."

"Aww," Lizzie said putting her hands over her mouth, "they are adorable." I grinned but before I could answer someone cleared their throat from the foot of the stairs. It was the butler.

"You girls have to start cleaning, now."

What had I done to deserve this? I felt like there was something but I couldn't remember…


	3. Cleaning And Carrots

_Author's Note:_

_So I was home sick today and I had two options: to write this chapter or to fill out my college applications. I think I made the right choice. After all boogabooga! was threatening me with a blunt axe._

_Sorry it's kind of a weird chapter. I was hoping to get into the story faster but I couldn't just skip this. The next chapter will be more exciting since we'll be getting into the cursed pirate attack._

_Thanks as always to those who reviewed. Sue-Anne Sparrow (Of course Jack's coming! You're right, there is no POTC without him.), Sphinx Jinx, enigmagirl2727 (we all have our little problems! Ha ha I win!), and pinkpugprincess who all reviewed chapter one. Sorry I didn't thank you all in the second chapter. Nora, LOTRlover1066 (I'm glad you found the second story. Thanks for reading it too!), boogabooga, and Starpossum who reviewed chapter two. I was a little shocked by the number of reviews I've gotten but I'm not complaining, you guys are all so nice._

**Chapter #2:**

Have you ever had one of those days where the minutes dragged on like weeks yet all day you only did one thing? Well it had been one of those days. Lizzie and I had cleaned all day. Yes we spent the entire day cleaning. Let me tell you, it hadn't been fun. And where had everyone else been all day? That's right they were all at a fancy ceremony or party thing. It sure made me feel loved.

It was late afternoon when anything interesting happened. Governor Swann returned leading a soaking Elizabeth who was wearing only her petticoat and her father's jacket.

"Lizzie," the Governor snapped, "please draw a hot bath for Elizabeth. Maggie will you get dry cloths and some towels? Now girls!" Lizzie curtsied and I clumsily followed her example.

While Elizabeth took her bath Lizzie and I went to visit the kitchens and ask the assistant chef what had happened to Elizabeth. She always knew all the gossip, how I didn't know.

She told us that while Commodore Norrington had been proposing marriage to her, Elizabeth had fallen off the cliff and into the ocean. Then she was rescued by a man who turned out to be a pirate who had threatened her and held her hostage in order to escape from justice. When she finished her tale Lizzie and I just stood there.

"All right," I said finally, "that's really funny, but what really happened?"

"That's what happened as sure as this is a carrot," the assistant chef said indignantly. Lizzie and I stared at the carrot trying to make sense of what she had said. "It's an expression," she sighed, "everyone says it."

"I've never heard of it," I blurted out unable to stop myself.

"Well then excuse me," she huffed, "now if you please I'd like you to leave me alone now."

Finally Elizabeth was in bed reading. Lizzie had gone to bring her a bed warmer. And I had been told to clean up the bathroom. I scrubbed mumbling an unheard rant that bore a close resemblance to the first paragraph. But one thing about the hard work, it had calmed me down considerably by the time Lizzie returned. But when Lizzie came in she was upset. She looked ready to cry at any second.

"Lizzie," I said quickly, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said shaking her head.

"Come on," I said putting an arm around her shoulders, "tell me."

"It's just Miss Elizabeth," she answered, "she got angry with me when I spoke too freely."

"Too freely? About what?"

"I was saying that Will Turner was a fine man."

"That's it?" I asked incredulously.

"No she was right, it was too bold for me to say."

"You shouldn't let her treat you like that. She was just upset and took it out on you. She was wrong."

"Maggie," she gasped backing away, "you shouldn't say that."

"Oh get a grip," I groaned, "it's the truth." She still looked upset and I sighed. "You should go to bed and try to calm down."

"All right," she said with a nod, "thank you. Good night."

"You too," I called back. I finished up in the bathroom for a few minutes and then I started towards my bedroom.

As I was passing the window in the hallway I happened to glance out before walking past it. Then I stopped, went back to the window and looked out again. I blinked and shook my head and looked a third time.

But the horde of pirates rushing towards the mansion were still there, getting closer every second.


	4. Hide And Go Seek

_Author's Note:_

_Hey it's me! I'm watching a new LOST right now! It's inspiring! That's why I'm in such a good mood. It's amazing but I promise not to go on about that because it would take too long._

_Thank you to my overly kind reviewers! Starpossum, enigmagirl2727, LOTRlover1066 (Yeah the last chapter was kind of fluffy. I'll keep that in mind.), Delajade (Breaking your TV would not be smart. I have to say that I have broken at least two computers and my cell phone but never a TV.), EuphoricEpiphanyJade, and Mikol._

**Chapter #3:**

"Oh my god," I gasped putting a hand over my mouth, "oh my god." But there was no one to hear me. I like to think of myself as the heroic type, you know sounding the alarm, waking up the whole house, and leading them to safety.

The only problem with this image is that I am not brave. In fact when faced with the group of blood thirsty pirates running towards the gate to the Swann Mansion I acted very cowardly.

I ran as fast as I could to the stairs and then flew down the stairs. If I had fallen, going down the stairs at the speed I was traveling at, I wouldn't have had to worry about the pirates killing me. But luck was with me, (or something was,) because I didn't trip running down.

I hit the ground floor and dashed to the grand front door. A glance through the window, however, showed me that the pirates were coming straight at the door I wanted to leave by.

With a muffled squeak I stumbled back from the door and ran through the first door I came to. I went to the windows but they were locked tight. I tried to smash them but the glass didn't break.

A pounding at the front door made me jump. When cornered my fight or flight instinct took over. In my case the side that won out easily was the flight instinct. But, as I'd already discovered, there was no place to run.

So I decided to hide. Looking around franticly I saw a closet door. I threw myself in and huddled in the corner.

I heard a muffled shot fired inside the house and thought of everyone else inside for the first time. What would happen to them? Now I was starting to wish I was more of a hero. The type that would have thought of the other people in the house when I first saw the trouble.

It felt as if I had hidden inside the dark closet forever. I just sat there, holding my knees to my chin in an effort to be as small as possible. I tired to even make my breathing as quiet as possible.

I'm not sure if I succeeded in not making any noise when I breathed, but I tried and it made me feel calmer.

I was so focused on not making noise that when suddenly I heard the door open and close I nearly died of shock on the spot. I heard someone going through the room, and then I heard the sound of something heavy falling onto the ground and someone shaking it around.

Then there was a terrific pound at the door. Then another. And then the closet door flung open.

But instead of a dirty, murderous, pirate I was face to face with Elizabeth Swann. She shut the door before noticing me.

"What are you," she asked in a whisper, "doing in here?"

"Hiding," I replied in a just as quiet voice, "and you're in my spot." Obviously she'd never played hide and go seek because she looked confused. "You can't hide in here," I elaborated pointing at the closet door she had entered by, "I'm hiding in here. Go find your own spot."

"That's absurd," she gasped, "I can't do that! The pirates-"

She was cut off by the sound of the door, to the room the closet was in, being forced open. Our eyes widened as we both became still. We both stared at the door to the closet with horrified eyes.

"We know you're here," a voice said from the other side of the closet door, "poppet."

"Poppet," repeated another voice.

"Come out," the first voice called, "and we promise we won't hurt you."

"Eh?" the second one said. I rolled my eyes at Elizabeth, that had been the most insincere promise I had ever heard.

"We will find you poppet," the first one said in a menacing voice. "You've got something of ours," I turned to glare at Elizabeth who looked at the necklace she was wearing around her neck, "and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

"Gold," echoed the second stupidly. The effect was creepy however.

"This," I mouthed at Elizabeth, "is your fault."

"I have a plan," she mouthed back at me.

"Wait," I mouthed frantically.

But she ignored me, and it made me feel sad. I may be wearing the most ridicules outfit in the history of all the world but I still had feelings, and occasionally I had smart ideas.

The crack between the closet doors suddenly darkened and I could just make out a man's face through the slit cutting off the light.

"Hello Poppet," said the first voice who was also the man blocking the light.

And then the closet door flew open.


	5. The Itsy Bitsy Spider

_Author's Note:_

_I'm depressed because I have the SATs tomorrow. Wish me luck! Or don't I wouldn't be able to know anyway. _

_Anyway thanks to all those who read and even more to those who reviewed. Starpossum, Smoltenica, Sphinx Jinx, and LOTRlover1066. Thank you all as always._

_Oh to answer Sphinx Jinx's question Maggie has no last name or no physical appearance. I was just thinking about this after I posted the last chapter. I always thought of her as more of just a presence I guess but if anyone has any ideas or opinions I'd love to hear them._

**Chapter #4**

We came face to face with two pirates. One was heavier then the other and the top of his head was bald. The thinner one was also taller. I tried not to dwell on how unfair it was the skinny people were often also tall. The shorter pirate's eyes were a creepy yellow but not half as creepy as the other pirate's eyes.

While one was somewhat normal the other was a large wooden eye. I did a double take trying to remember if I'd ever heard of that as being possible. I strongly doubted that it was but decided, (wisely in my humble opinion), that I should keep my mouth shut and let Elizabeth carry out her master plan. I also had noticed that both pirate had a gun pointed at us and I didn't want to give them a reason to shoot me.

"Parley," Elizabeth yelled wildly.

"What?" the first pirate spat.

"Parley," Elizabeth repeated more calmly, "I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the Brethren set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew," she'd lost me so I just smiled and nodded, "you have to take me to your captain."

"Yeah," I added before I understood her words, "wait that's your plan?"

"I know the code," the first pirate said.

"If an adversary demands parley," "you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."

"That's your plan?" I repeated as Elizabeth was ignoring me.

"To blazes with the code-" the second pirate growled.

"She wants to be taken to the captain," the first one interrupted, "and she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code." Elizabeth nodded but I wasn't so eager to just skip merrily over to the captain of a group of blood thirsty pirates.

"I would rather not go to the captain," I told the two pirates, "and since I haven't said any special word I shouldn't have to go. Right?"

"If you haven't said parley then we can kill you," the first said leveling his gun right at me.

"Parley," I responded quickly.

The pirates dragged us through the town of Port Royal which was under attack. There was fire everywhere and pirates as well. It was scary just walking through it. But what was even scarier was the pirate ship rising out of the water and towering over our heads. The two pirates got a row boat and began to row us over to the gigantic pirate ship.

"Look what you've done," I hissed at Elizabeth, "look at the mess you've gotten us into. Why didn't you just find another hiding place?"

"I saved our lives," she argued.

"Yeah but for how long?" I muttered wondering if I could swim back to sure without getting caught again. At that moment the second pirate saw me looking back at the water between the boat and the town and patted his pistol with a smile at me. I blew out a sigh and looked up at the ship with trepidation.

We were dragged onto the ship and I instantly decided never to hide in a closet again, never as long as I lived. There were pirates everywhere and every one of them looked like they would eat their young.

In the distance I could see a man with a monkey on his shoulder. He also had a rather large hat. Just then a pirate loomed out of nowhere and spoke to our two captors.

"I didn't know we was taking on captives." I resisted the urge to correct his English.

"They've invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa."

"I am here to-" Elizabeth began but at that second the tall pirate smacked her across the face. I hadn't even seen his hand move.

"You will speak when spoken to," he scolded in his deep booming voice. Memo to self, I thought, do not correct anyone's grammar but especially this pirate's. Then another hand reached out and grabbed the tall pirate's hand.

"And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley," the pirate in the large hat said in a soft yet deadly voice. I was guessing this was the captain.

"Aye sir," the tall pirate said confirming my guess.

"My apologies miss," the captain said to Elizabeth ignoring me. I was okay with that though, he may not be yelling but he was still scary.

"Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth spoke with an air of pride that I was sure the pirates would find offensive, "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

"There were a lot of long words in there miss," oh crap she made him angry I thought, "we're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?" I shot Elizabeth a look trying to convey to intelligence of answering the pirate captain nicely.

"I want you to leave and never come back," she answered stiffly obviously not getting my mental message or the look I had sent her.

"Port Royal is such a boring town," I said trying to sooth over Elizabeth's rudeness, "and not half as rich as other towns. If you hurry you can make it to," here I realized that I knew no other towns so I invented wildly, "Wealthy Cove. It's a fun town." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Barbossa chuckled.

"It's not nice to fib," he told me in a whisper, "now as for you," he turned back to Elizabeth, "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked pretty sure that he had made up some of the words.

"Means no," he answered me shortly.

"Did you make those-"

"No," he interrupted me sharply.

"You'd better negotiate," I whispered to Elizabeth, "I don't think he likes me."

"Very well," she snapped striding over to the edge of the ship. For a wild second I thought she was going to jump. But then she pulled out a medallion and held it over the side. "I'll drop it," she threatened. I thought it was a pretty pathetic threat. I figured I could threaten to throw my shoe over the edge to help Elizabeth out but I figured I would see what happened first.

Okay I was sort of afraid of the pirates.

"Me holds are bursting with swag," Barbossa said and I wished he would talk so that I could understand, "that bit of shine matters to us? Why?"

"The itsy bitsy spider," I sang annoyed because I still couldn't understand what was going on, "went up the water spout-"

"It's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship."

"-down came the rain and washed the spider out-" I was now adding clever hand gestures to the song and trying to imagine I was a little kid safe and not surrounded by killer pirates. And it was almost working too.

"I saw it eight years ago," Elizabeth continued ignoring my sudden insaneness, "on the crossing from England."

"Did you now?" Barbossa said in a loud voice to drown my voice out. But I kept singing.

"-out came the sun and dried up all the rain-"

"Fine," Elizabeth said finally, "well I suppose if it is worthless, there's no point in me keeping it." She allowed the medallion to slip between her fingers a few inches and all the pirates started forward with explanations.

"and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again!" Elizabeth just smiled sweetly at the pirates having gotten them to admit that they wanted the medallion. If I had been paying attention my opinion of her would have risen.

"You have a name missies?" Barbossa asked us.

"Elizabeth… Turner." Elizabeth answered. "I'm a maid in the governor's house."

"And I'm," I guessed that if Elizabeth had made up a fake name I should too, "Maggie…" my eyes fell on the creature sitting on Barbossa's shoulder, "Monkey."

"Miss Monkey and Miss," he looked around at the other pirates, "Turner." The pirates began whispering amongst themselves and I assumed they were discussing my name. It was pretty cool if I did say so myself.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket," Barbossa approached Elizabeth, "such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean," Elizabeth said curtly.

"Very well," Barbossa said, "you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." Slowly Elizabeth reached over and dropped the medallion into the pirate captain's out stretched hand. He gave it to the monkey who took it and scampered away.

"Aww," I sighed, "such a cute monkey."

"Our bargain?" Elizabeth was obviously not blown away by the adorable monkey. Barbossa gave a curt nod to the really tall pirate who began to bark orders I didn't understand. "Wait," Elizabeth shouted running after Barbossa, "you have to take us to shore!"

_ The Other Author's Note:_

_Just in case you wanted to know the whole "Itsy Bitsy Spider" thing was inspired by an actual event. While enigmagirl2727 and I were talking she just burst into it randomly and I felt it would work well since Maggie, (well actually the author), can make no sense of what they're saying. Seriously I struggle with trying to understand that part of the movie. Anyway thanks for reading._


	6. Elizabeth Goes Insane

_**Author's Note:**_

_Well it took longer then I expected to write this chapter. Actually it wasn't that it took a long time to write, it was more that I was lazy and just didn't. I'm sorry, don't kill me. And I promise to update again soon. Or at least before the end of November._

_As always many thanks to those who stopped to review.enigmagirl272, (will you please post soon begs pathetically), Avalon-blackandgreen, Sphinx Jinx, LOTRlover1066, Mikol, and Racetrack's Goli. All these reviews are so nice! Thank you!_

**Chapter #5**

I listened in horror as Captain Barbossa listed several reasons why he wasn't going to take the two of us back to shore. I didn't understand everything but then he said five words that made me freeze in horror.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl," he cried. As in we'd have to stay there.

"Wh-what-?" I stuttered, "There has been a grave mistake-"

"Take them below," the Captain sighed, "and shoot them if they cause trouble."

I took the Captain seriously and didn't say anything as the two creepy pirates that had brought us aboard led us down below into a small room. As soon as the pirates closed and locked the door I ran to the window.

Unfortunately it was too small for either of us to fit out of. Also despite being "below" it was too high up to jump out of.

"Damn," I growled furious, "damn, damn, damn!"

"I beg your pardon," Elizabeth gasped, "I would appreciate it if you refrained from that sort of language."

"You have no right to expect me to do anything that you say," I yelled, "this whole mess was your plan, not mine, yours. And what a good plan it was," I ranted sarcastically.

"Well at least I knew what was happening," she countered flaring up.

"Look," I flung back at her livid, "I want you to know that I'm going to blame you for anything that happens. This mess is all your fault. Just so you know."

After that little argument we didn't really have that much to say to each other. The next few hours pasted in a sort of tense silence.

The silence was broken by the reappearance of the two creepy pirates who had caught us.

"Miss Turner," the shorter one said, "you'll be dining with the Captain." He said bluntly. "And he requests you where this." In his arms he held a horrible looking bundle of a black or purple thing. No real other way to describe it.

"Well you can tell the Captain," Elizabeth scoffed, "that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

"Elizabeth: 1," I chuckled, "Pirate Captain: 0."

"He said you'd say that," the pirate said exchanging a wide grin with the other pirate, "he also said if that be the case you'll be ding with the crew. And you'll be naked."

"Oh," I said slowly, "in that case scratch what I said earlier." With a scowl Elizabeth wrenched the horrible outfit from the pirate's hands. But the two pirates looked even more unhappy then Elizabeth.

On the whole, surprisingly, I was the happiest person in the room. Go figure.

"I need a private place to change," Elizabeth told the pirates.

"You'll change in here," the short pirate told her, "Miss Monkey will wait outside with us." The taller one grabbed my arm and "escorted" me out of the room.

"So where am I having dinner?" I asked. Getting kidnapped by pirates may be bad but I didn't know if I was strong enough to survive skipping a meal.

"We'll bring something to your room," the shorter one growled.

"Oh," I said, "so why are you guys so interested in her yet you've been ignoring me?"

"Don't ask questions," he answered.

"What's your names?" I asked. It probably wasn't smart but I was getting sick of calling them the shorter one and the taller one.

"I'm Ragetti," the taller one answered automatically, "and this is Pintel." Pintel growled and hit Ragetti on the shoulder. I just nodded. The door opened and Elizabeth came out.

I didn't comment on her outfit. I figured she was probably still mad at me from when I told her she was to blame for all of this. It might have been the truth but looking back I wasn't sure I'd handled the whole situation all that well.

Pintel and Ragetti locked me back in the little room. It wasn't that bad a room, I thought, trying to find an upside.

It was a while later that Elizabeth came bursting back into the room. She went straight to a corner and huddled, that's right, huddled.

"Elizabeth," I gasped, "Miss Swann," I corrected myself, "what's wrong?"

Her answer didn't really make any sense. She was babbling on about cursed pirates who turned into skeletons and couldn't be killed.

Oh great, I thought to myself, she's suffered a nervous breakdown and gone insane.

So that made me the sanest person on the ship. That disturbed me very much, this was something that had never happened to me before.

But what was worse was that no one had brought me any food.


	7. Enter Captain Jack Sparrow

_**Author's Note:**_

_Well here's the next chapter. Get ready for the long awaited appearance of Captain Jack Sparrow. I was happy to finally get to him, he is my favorite character after all._

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Starpossum, LOTRlover1066, Mikol, and, Sphinx Jinx. As always they were all very nice and well appreciated._

**Chapter #6:**

When I woke up the next morning I saw that Elizabeth was awake. She looked as if she hadn't slept at all.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Elizabeth asked icily.

"What? No good morning?"

"You didn't see them in the moonlight," Elizabeth continued ignoring me, "if you'd seen them in the moonlight you would believe me."

I thought hard, trying to remember if there had been a moon the night before when they'd brought us to the ship. I thought there had been one.

"The clouds were covering the moon when they brought us aboard," Elizabeth informed me dryly.

"Umm," I managed unsure exactly what to say or how to reply. I was also a little scared.

At that moment Pintel and Ragetti opened the door and came in. They were followed by two other pirates whose names I didn't know.

"Time to go poppet," Pintel said.

"Great," I said tired of staying in the small room, "where are we going?" Everyone else gave me an odd look. I may think I was the smartest person on the ship but I doubted anyone else thought so.

"Not you," Pintel said exasperated, "her. You're just going to stay here."

"Fine," I grumbled, "I didn't want to go anywhere anyway." Elizabeth didn't say anything as she left though I gave her a cheery wave. I guessed that she was still mad at me.

I looked out the window and saw what looked like the entire crew leaving the ship and going into a series of caves. I thought that if the whole crew had left then I could escape. But of course they wouldn't leave me unguarded.

Would they?

"Help," I screamed, "there's a bug! Somebody come and squish it!"

I waited but nobody came to answer my cries of distress. No one came over and told me to shut up either.

I grabbed a chair and began banging it against the door. Every few times I hit the door I paused to listen and see if anyone had heard me. Finally the door sprung open. I ran through the ship, trying to find the way out. I turned into one room and then stopped short, looking around in awe.

There was a huge feast sitting on the table. An almost whole pig, bread, fruit, and drinks. I began to eat.

I ate for about fifteen glorious minutes before remembering that I was trying to escape this ship and that if I was found eating all their food the pirates would not be very happy.

And so I left the room, reluctantly. Soon I found the deck and got off. Luckily there was a rowboat there just waiting to be used. So I hopped in and rowed to the little island. I didn't want to go to the same island the pirates were on but there was no other land visible so I didn't have another option.

I was prepared to row to the other side of the island, to avoid the pirates, when a very dumb thought entered my head. I tried and tried but it wouldn't go away.

My very dumb thought was that I should try to rescue Elizabeth. I guess I was feeling guilty. Somehow, (even though she was insane), I felt bad for not believing her, (even though what she said was impossible).

As I crept through the caves, trying to find the pirates, I decided that when this was over I would have to rethink my decision-making process.

"The medallion," I heard Barbossa's voice cry from close by, "she's taken it! Get after her you feckless bunch of ingrates!"

Great, I thought, I try to do the right thing and Elizabeth goes and rescues herself without my help.

Hearing pounding footsteps I hurried back, trying to get out of the caves without being caught. In my rush I did not look where I was going and I was caught completely by surprise as I tripped over something large laying on the ground. That something was human.

Picking myself up off the ground I looked down to see the oddest man I had ever seen. He was just beginning to stir and he looked up at me as if through a haze.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked peering at me suspiciously. "You're not one of Barbossa's," it was a statement, "how do you fit into all of this?"

"You're a pirate," I gasped starting to back away.

"Don't you worry," he said with a slight eye roll, "I'm not allied with Barbossa, I'm fighting him. But what do you have to do with this whole bloody affair?"

"I don't know," I answered slowly, "my name's Maggie and Barbossa kidnapped me and Elizabeth Swann, I mean Turner."

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," the man said holding a hand out as if to shake mine. Instead when I held my hand out he used it to pull himself up. But he didn't question me about the two names I had called Elizabeth.

"We have to get out of here," I said quickly, "the pirates-"

"Agreed," he said, "do you have a rowboat?"

"Yes," I answered, "I left it out with all the other rowboats though."

"Off we go," he said picking an oar off the ground.

We went to where all the rowboats were to find Barbossa's crew swarming all over them. Based on what the pirates were saying we could tell that they had lost all of their oars.

And then, as bold as anything, Jack walked right up to the pirates. I hadn't meant to but somehow I ended up right behind him. All the pirates stared with astonished looks on their faces.

"You," gasped Ragetti.

"You're supposed to be dead," Pintel accused pointing at Jack.

"Am I not?" Jack asked dead serious looking down at himself.

Oh god, I thought, he's absolutely insane.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered. We turned but found our way blocked by another group of pirates who had come up behind them. They held swords and guns steadily at us. We turned back and the first group also held weapons at us. "Do something," I hissed.

"Palulay," Jack said.

"What," I said a little louder then I'd meant.

"Palu-li-la-la-lu," he said ignoring me.

"What are you doing?" Pintel and Ragetti exchanged confused looks.

"Parlili."

"Whoa, whoa wait a second," I said beginning to realize Jack's intentions.

"Parsnip…"

"No."

"…parsley…"

"Bad idea."

"…pineapple…"

"Stop it."

"…partner."

"Very bad idea."

"Parley?" Ragetti asked.

"That's the one," Jack exclaimed, "parley!"

"Not again," I moaned.

"Parley? Damned to the depths," Pintel ranted, "whatever man that thought up parley!"

"Hear, hear," I added.

"That would be the French," Jack said lowering Pintel's gun.

"You should know I'm very unhappy about this," I informed Jack, "this is a very disturbing turn of events."

I found the turn of events even more disturbing when Jack and I were tied up amid the pirates and Barbossa himself came to question us.


	8. Captured Again!

_**Author's Note:**_

_So it occurred to me that Pirates Of The Caribbean is over halfway through. Very sad. So I have some ideas about what to do next but I was wondering if anyone had any suggestions._

_Thanks for the reviews, they were as always very nice. To the reviewers, Starpossum, Sue-Anne Sparrow, Avalon-blackandgreen, Annie, and Mikol. I always look forward to your reviews. I'd also like to thank enigamgirl2727 who never minds when I bounce ideas off her, (as I often do)._

**Chapter #7:**

As Barbossa approached us Jack smiled and I sulked. I had been captured again, and by the same people. How embarrassing is that?

"How the blazes," Barbossa demanded, "did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me," Jack said sounding bitter for the first time, "on that godforsaken spit of land you forgot one very important thing mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well," Barbossa said stiffly, "I won't be making that mistake again."

"What's going on?" I asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"Shut up," he growled at me, "you'd do better not to make me any angrier then I am at you already. Gents," he turned to address the rest of his crew, "you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow and Miss Maggie Monkey?"

"Aye," the men coursed together.

"Kill them," he spat. The pirates raised their guns excitedly. They were all smiling happily. I was not quite so happy.

"Do something," I said desperately to Jack, "you got us into this mess."

"The girls blood didn't work, did it?" Jack spoke to Barbossa's back.

"Hold your fire," Barbossa shouted turning around.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"You know whose blood we need," Barbossa stated.

"I know whose blood you need," Jack said with a grin.

"Why do you need someone's blood? What's going on?" As usual when I asked for explanations I was ignored.

The pirates threw me into a cell this time, instead of the room. I hadn't liked the room very much but compared to the cell the room was paradise. At least the room had been dry, the cell was beginning to fill up with water. As soon as we'd gotten onto the ship Barbossa had dragged Jack somewhere to discuss something or other.

I was getting pretty sick of being left in the dark. Also I was starting to think that maybe the pirates themselves believed they were cursed. Maybe they were just mental hospital patients who had all escaped.

I searched the cell for a way out but found none. There was a tiny hole that I could look out of and see the ocean rushing by but I couldn't get my whole hand through let alone crawl out and swim away. Also it was the middle of the ocean so there weren't many places I could swim to.

It was at least several hundred decades later when I saw another human being. All right, so I exaggerated but it had seemed like a really long time. A pirate dragged Jack in and put him in the cell with me.

"How good of you to join me," I growled from my little peek hole.

"It appears there's a leak," Jack commented.

"I want some explanations," I demanded. I turned from the small peek hole to glare at Jack. "I'm sick of everyone talking about things I don't know about."

"I want to look out of that hole you found," Jack said disregarding my request completely.

"No," I pouted.

"Fine," he sighed, "if you let me look out of it I'll tell you the story."

"I'm listening," I said backing away from the peep hole and allowing Jack to kneel by it and peer out.

Jack told me about how he had once been the captain of the Black Pearl until his first mate Barbossa had led a mutiny against him. Then they had left him for dead on an abandoned island. Thus their surprise at seeing Captain Jack Sparrow alive and walking around.

"There is another little detail that you should know," Jack began, "it just so happens that the pirate crew is-".

"Whoa," I yelled as the ship suddenly made a sharp turn. Jack grabbed the bars and kept upright while I tumbled to the ground.

"You should be more careful missy," Jack said blandly offering me a hand up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Looks as if the fight has begun," he said calmly.

"Who do you think-?" I began.

"Get down," Jack yelled interrupting me. He pushed me to the ground. A second later with a deafening explosion something blew a hole in the wall of the ship sending bits of metal everywhere. "Stop blowing holes in my ship," he roared.

"Yeah," I added, "and stop trying to blow holes in us!"

Looking down Jack picked up a small beer holder. He went to take a gulp. Then with a furious look on his face he held it upside-down.

"You really shouldn't drink anyway," I told him sadly wishing that I had found it and that it had been overflowing with something to drink. I began to look around thinking that there may yet be another one. All I could see, though, were forks, knives, and spoons. For some odd reason I had always had the impression that they shot cannon balls out of cannons.

Then I froze, the cell door which I neither of us had paid any attention to, had been huge hole in it right where the lock had been.

"Jack," I cried hitting his shoulder, "we're saved. Saved by assorted eating utensils. I swear I'll never complain about them again."

"Oh come on," he sighed, "let's go."

I followed Jack up through the ship, he knew where he was going and didn't get sidetracked by food. We reached the top and looked around. There was so much chaos everywhere no one looked twice at us.

"We have to get over to the other ship," Jack told me. I could have guessed that, no way did I want to set foot on this ship ever again.

"How?" I asked. Jack ran over and grabbed a rope.

"We'll swing across," he said laughing. I wasn't sure why he was laughing I was sort of terrified at the prospect.

"But there's only one," I pointed out. At that moment a pirate came swinging back and Jack grabbed his rope as he fell into the ocean.

"Thanks very much," he told the pirate before turning back to me, "see now there are two."

"All right," I said defeated, "I'm ready."

"Let's cause some violence," Jack said with an expression of pure joy on his face. And then we swung across. And then I screamed like a baby.

When we got to the other side I let go and promptly fell down. Sitting up I came face to face with a dark skinned woman holding a sword at me. I looked for Jack and saw him still swinging around on his rope.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I'm Maggie," I said quickly, "I'm with Jack or Elizabeth, take your pick. By the way there's a pirate coming up behind you and I don't have a weapon."

She turned to slash at the pirate and it occurred to me that I should have thought of a weapon _before_ joining the fierce battle.

"Here," the woman said taking a gun from the pirate she had defeated, "by the way I'm Anna Maria."

"Nice to meet you," I said, "but, umm, could you show me how to work this?"

Ten minutes later I was ready to join the battle. At the same time the battle ended.

"Rats," I said as Anna Maria and I surrendered to Ragetti and Pintel.

"Hey," Ragetti said, "I know you."

"What are you doing out of your cell?" Pintel demanded.

"Just seeing the sights," I answered with a shrug. I was mad that I hadn't gotten a chance to really fight.

And then we were dragged back to the Black Pearl to be tied up. Now that was three times I'd been captured by these pirates in a span of under forty-eight hours. It had to be some kind of new record.

I felt like crying.

"Any of you much as thinks the word parley," Pintel yelled at the captured crew, "I'll have your guts for garters."

I had had enough of parley to last me my whole life.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elizabeth duck under the ropes and run towards the side of the ship. She hadn't taken more then two steps when the other ship blew up. Bits of wood flew all over as the pirates laughed. Elizabeth froze looking horrified.

"You've got to stop it," she shrieked pounding Barbossa with her fists, "stop it!" Barbossa grabbed her arms.

"Welcome back miss," Barbossa chuckled to her, "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now you return the favor." He shoved her at the other pirates.

But then, crawling up the side of the ship came Will Turner. I guess the explosion had propelled him over to the Black Pearl because I didn't think it was possible for someone to swim that fast.

"Barbossa," he bellowed. I had been the only one to notice him come up but now everyone turned to see him.

"Will," Elizabeth whispered. Will grabbed a gun from the pile of weapons from us captured people.

"That's Jack's gun," the man next to me said softly, "it's only got one bullet in it."

"She goes free," Will demanded. I could tell he wasn't talking about me or Anna Maria.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked. I could see why he was confused, it did seem like a pathetic attempt, however I had seen Elizabeth threaten to drop a piece of jewelry overboard and the pirates had given into her. "She goes free," he repeated.

"You've only got one shot," Barbossa said boldly walking right up to Will, "and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack pleaded.

"Don't you mean: _Don't do anything else stupid_?" I asked dryly. Will turned around and for a moment I thought he had realized that he was alone against a whole crew and chosen to run for his life. A second later he had turned back around, to face everyone, holding the gun to his own neck.

"You can't," he said, "I can."

"Like that," Jack sighed.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked incredulous.

"No one. He's no one," Jack said walking over to Barbossa, "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed."

"He is?" I said in surprise but the man next to me stepped on my foot, hard.

"Lovely singing voice though," Jack added, "eunuch."

I didn't comment on that one, Elizabeth probably hated me enough as it was.

"My name is Will Turner," Will shouted, "my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner." Jack hung his head and walked away from Barbossa, defeated. "His blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spitting image of Bootstrap Bill," Ragetti called out suddenly, "come back to haunt us!"

"On my word do as I say," he threatened, "or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker."

"Name your terms Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free!"

"Yes," Barbossa sighed, "we know that one. Anything else?" Behind Barbossa Jack pointed wildly at himself.

"And the crew," Will added, "the crew are not to be harmed." Jack's face said clearly that that wasn't what he had in mind.

"Agreed," Barbossa said with an evil grin. Elizabeth and I exchanged looks, this was alarmingly familiar.


	9. Welcome To The Caribbean!

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thanks to Starpossum, and Sphinx Jinx and everyone who read my story. There's not too much to say. I'm sick in case you were wondering. Once again instead of catching up on my school work I'm doing this. I don't think there's anything wrong with that though. I'm still hoping to get suggestions of what movie to do next._

**Chapter #8:**

Elizabeth stood on a plank surrounded by jeering pirates. There was noise everywhere and in the distance I could see a pretty tropical island.

"Barbossa you lying bastard," Will yelled, "you swore she'd go free!"

"Whoa," I moaned, "what happened?" I felt as if I had missed something.

"You fainted," Ragetti giggled, "out like a light you were."

"I did?" I tried hard to remember.

Then all of the sudden I remembered. Barbossa was going to throw Elizabeth, Jack, and I overboard and onto that little island where we would probably die. I didn't think it was so pretty now.

Now it was an evil tropical island.

"Don't dare impugn me honor boy," Barbossa was yelling, "I agreed she'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where." All the pirates chortled evilly as Will was gagged.

"Damn loopholes," I grunted.

"Though it does seem a shame to loose something so fine," Barbossa asked, "don't it?"

"Aye," all the men agreed.

"That's sick," I told Ragetti and Pintel who I was nearest.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

"I always liked you," Jack told a pirate. The pirate growled at him.

The pirates laughed even harder, and one whistled loudly as Elizabeth took off the voluminous dress and threw it at Barbossa.

"Goes with your black heart," she spat.

"I don't know," I said, "it looks purple to me."

"Ahh," Barbossa said throwing the dress to the pirates, "it's still warm." They laughed again. This was a very funny day for them. For me however it was not a funny day.

The pirates called at Elizabeth to jump. The cute little monkey hissed. I hadn't known they could do that. It was still adorable. Will and Elizabeth shared a long romantic look.

"Too long," an impatient pirate yelled, stomping on the plank. It shook and Elizabeth fell off with a yell. I didn't laugh along with the pirates but this time I really wanted to join them.

Until they dragged me over to the plank.

"Hey Elizabeth's hands weren't tied," I pouted, "how come mine are? Do you hate me?"

"Yes," Barbossa said shoving me hard. I tripped and slipped. I made a wild grab and caught the side of the plank. I was holding on with just my fingertips.

Until I saw a big boot coming down at my poor fingers. I let go and began falling. I hit the water.

I don't know how I managed to make it to shore, my hands were still tied and I'm not a good swimmer under the best circumstances. After a little bit I had heard a splash as Jack joined me. Even though his hands were tied he still swam faster then me and reached the shore before me.

As the three of us stumbled onto the beach Jack cut the ropes around his hands and then the ropes around my hands.

"That's the second time," he grumbled, "I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." For a second nobody said anything and then, "oh well." Jack began to walk away from the beach. "There's nothing we can do now."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"But you were marooned on this island before," Elizabeth yelled angrily, "so we can escape in the same way you did before."

"Yeah," I added.

"To what point and purpose young missies?"

"I don't know about Elizabeth," I said, "but I just want to go home and live in a house on solid ground. And food, lots of food."

"The Black Pearl is gone," he continued ignoring me, as usual, and looking at Elizabeth, "Unless you gave a rudder and sails hidden in that bodice," Elizabeth looked insulted and I chuckled, "unlikely. Young Mister Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

"The truth hurts," I said nodding. Jack knocked on a tree and Elizabeth and I gave him an odd look.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow," she pleaded.

"I knew that," I interrupted.

"You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents from the East India Company." Elizabeth continued.

"I didn't know that."

"And you sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot." Jack was now jumping up and down on the sand. I started jumping up and down too, it was actually fun though I couldn't tell what the point was.

"How do you know all that?"

"Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" She demanded. "How did you escape last time?"

"Well?" I asked curious.

"Last time," he began, "I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time," he bent down and opened a hatch in the ground, "the rumrunners used this island as a cache," he crawled down into the little underground storage area, "they came by and I was able to barter passage off. From the looks of things they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He emerged his arms full of bottles filled with liquid.

"So that's it then?" Elizabeth asked incredulous, "That's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain," I reminded her.

"You spent three days laying on a beach, drinking rum?"

"Welcome to the Caribbean love," Jack said pressing a bottle into each of our hands. I started to follow Jack but Elizabeth grabbed my arm.

"Wait," she whispered, "I have a plan-"

"I've heard that before," I chuckled without humor.

"Will you listen? We have to get Jack drunk." We both looked over at Jack who was taking a gulp from his bottle.

"That shouldn't be a problem," I told her.

"Oh just act drunk," she sighed and walked away. I looked down at my bottle.

It would probably be easier to act drunk if I took just a little sip of this delicious looking drink.

Or maybe two sips…

_**Another Author's Note:**_

_Thanks to enigmagirl2727 for helping me come up with what to have Maggie do on the island. I guess **my** plan of having her meet a hot guy named Boone and about forty other people stranded there after a plane crash was a **little** out there._


	10. The Sand Is Too Loud

_**Author's Note:**_

_Wow, this story now has more reviews then my first story, (When You Break A TV Princess Bride), had though still not as many much chapters. That's pretty incredible. Thank you guys so much! Thanks to Sphinx Jinx (thanks I feel much better), LOTRlover1066, Starpossum (thanks for the suggestion!), Mikol, and last but not least enigmagirl2727, (we all have our little problems!)._

_I'm thrilled to know so many people are LOST fans. Yay LOST! I hate Anna Lucia and if she hurts Sayid I will never forgive her, she's already caused enough damage. Anyway at Enigmagirl2727's suggestion I will write a chapter where the Island from POTC and from LOST are one in the same at the very end._

_I'm so sorry this is a short chapter but I have a research paper that is half my grade for the quarter and it's due tomorrow. At this moment I only have two pages written and eleven hours and counting to finish it. But after I get off on break I hope to have more time to write a longer chapter next and to continue my two other stories._

**Chapter #9:**

By the time the sun had set I had finished off three bottles and had started my fourth. After being captured several times it was nice to unwind.

"This is me," I explained to Jack drawing a stick figure me in the sand, "and someday I'm going to go into space. I'll design this ship," I drew a little box around stick figure me, "but instead of sails it'll have something that explodes." I drew an explosion in the sand at the bottom of the box. It may not have actually looked like an explosion but Jack seemed to understand me. "And the force of the explosion will send me into space," I finished.

My memories from that night would be hazy at best. I remember deciding to take a swim in the ocean. That didn't work out so well. Jack and Elizabeth rescued me and I promptly tried to run back into the ocean.

To keep that from happening they buried me up to my neck in the sand. It took me a while to get out. Elizabeth and Jack sang a lot. When I did get out I fell asleep on the beach.

-------------------------------------------

"Maggie," the next thing I knew someone was shaking my shoulder, "it's time to wake up." I didn't want to wake up. I tried to pretend to be asleep.

Then I noticed another bottle that was almost full sitting next to me. I sat up and took a swig.

"Ahh," I sighed.

"Are you ready top help me now?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Definitely," I said with a hiccup as I stood up. I wobbled a bit and fell into Elizabeth.

"Opps," I giggled.

"I thought I asked you to PRETEND to be drunk," Elizabeth complained angrily, "I didn't want you to actually be drunk. How are you going to help me get us off this island and rescue Will if you're drunk?"

"I don't think I want to leave. I'm just crazy about this island," I told Elizabeth running over to a palm tree and hugging it, "the only thing that's not so fun is the spinning. Make that stop, please."

"Maggie," Elizabeth growled.

"And the moon," I continued, "it's too bright. It hurts my eyes. And the sand, when people step on it the noise is just unbearable-ally too loud-ally."

"Oh go to sleep," she sighed sounding annoyed, "I'll do this by myself."

"Okay," I giggled, "nighty night!"

-------------------------------------------

I woke up and felt pain, a pounding pain in my head. I whimpered and covered my ears. Why did the stupid waves have to be so loud? And the sand. I had never realized that sand made any noise but it did.

Not to mention the crackling flames. They were probably the loudest and most annoying of all.

Wait a second… flames. Didn't that mean there was a fire?

My eyes flew open and I looked around. I did see flames. All of the palm trees were on fire. Elizabeth was there, throwing something into the flames. Jack was no where to be seen. I groaned loudly and sat up.

"Oh," Elizabeth said coldly, "you're awake now. Thank you very much for your help last night."

"It's okay," I answered slowly, "though I don't remember helping you. I do remember something about bad eggs though."

"I was being sarcastic," she yelled, "you were useless last night!"

"Don't yell so loud," I pleaded.

Elizabeth didn't continue yelling but she did mutter under her breath. I couldn't make it out exactly but I got the idea. She was not saying nice things about me.

"Well don't worry," I told her, "I'll help now. Between the two of us I'm sure we can put this fire out."

"I'm not trying to put it out!"

"I don't follow you."

"It's a signal beacon," she screamed in a loud voice that made me want to cover my ears again, "what is wrong with you and Jack? I'm trying to save us all and all you two are doing is complaining and getting drunk."

We sat in silence for several minutes not meeting each other's gaze. Finally Elizabeth broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I called you useless," she said, "I was just frustrated."

"It's all right," I sighed, "you have every right to be. I know you're worried about Will. I'm sorry I haven't been more helpful."

"And I'm sorry to interrupt this touching moment," Jack said as he stumbled over. He was obviously still feeling the effects of last night as well. "However you should know that the HMS Dauntless is here."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means we're saved," Elizabeth cried happily.

"Oh," I said, "for a moment I thought we would have to get on another boat."

"Well…" Jack began. Elizabeth just shook her head.


	11. The Hangover

_**Author's Note:**_

_So I'm sorry about the delay. Really, really sorry. I couldn't find my copy of Pirates of the Caribbean, it was so sad! Then I remembered that it was still in my laptop from the last time I'd written._

_Boy did I ever feel dumb._

_Anyway we're really getting to the end of this story, (I'll miss POTC so much!), so if anyone has a suggestion I'd love to hear it. So far Starpossum and Enigmagirl2727 are the only person who has offered me any suggestions._

_Speaking of thanking people, thanks to all of the people who reviewed me. Thanks to, Starpossum, Sue-Anne Sparrow , enigmagirl2727, and LOTRlover1066. Also thank you if you even bothered to read my story._

**Chapter #10**

An hour later I was back on a ship. Being on the ship was not helping my hangover which had gotten much worse. The rocking of the ship was making me feel very sick. Luckily, (or not), there wasn't anything in my stomach for me to throw up. If I had eaten anything it would have ended up over the side of the ship.

Sometimes, I guess, fate knows what it's doing.

"But we've got to save Will," Elizabeth was arguing.

"No," her father answered, "You're safe now."

"Yeah safe all right," I moaned, "safe from blinding headaches and rolling stomachs."

"We will return to Port Royal immediately," Governor Swann continued, "not go gallivanting after pirates."

"Jack's the pirate. I thought Will was a blacksmith," I interrupted, "since when has he been a pirate?"

"Since he participated in the commandeering of a ship," Commodore Norrington answered me, "we can not help him."

"Oh," I answered, "that's very interesting."

"Then we condemn him to death!" Elizabeth cried passionately.

"The boy's fate," her father answered, "is regrettable, but then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me," Elizabeth countered, "to prevent anything from happening to me."

"I wish someone had done that for me," I whined. As usual everyone else simply annoyed me.

"If I may be so bold," Jack piped up, "as to inject my professional opinion." He walked over to us closely followed by two soldiers I remembered seeing once or twice around Port Royal. "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle."

"What did you say?" I asked wondering if he'd even spoken English. Everyone else however, even the two random soldiers, were nodding knowledgably as if they understood exactly what'd he said.

The discouraging thing was they probably did. It didn't think that they were good actors.

"What did you mean?" I asked again.

"It means," Jack answered, "it's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it," he urged Commodore Norrington, "the Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean mate. How can you pass that up, right?"

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," the Commodore answered coldly.

"Commodore," Elizabeth called following him, "I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift!"

"As a what?" I gasped.

"Elizabeth," Governor Swann said in surprise, "are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"Commodore Norrington proposed to Elizabeth?" I asked stunned. "When was this?"

"You didn't hear about that?" Jack asked. "Even I know about that."

"So you're saying yes to him?" I asked.

"I am," Elizabeth answered as she and Norrington continued to stare at each other.

"A wedding!" Jack cried, "I love weddings! Drink all around!"

"Hear hear!" I shouted enthusiastically immediately forgetting how horrible my earlier drinking had made me feel. The Commodore and Elizabeth turned to glare at us. Well actually Norrington was glaring at Jack and ignoring me.

"I know," Jack sighed, "clap him in irons, right?"

"Aww come on Commodore Norrington," I pleaded, "don't put Jack in irons."

"Mr. Sparrow," Norrington said coming back to where we were standing, "you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide them with a bearing to Isla de Muerta."

"My Spanish isn't all that great," I began, "but doesn't Isla de Muerta mean…"

"Island of the dead," Elizabeth answered, "yes."

"You will then spend the rest of the voyage," Commodore Norrington continued, "contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave', do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," Jack answered meekly.

"Ouch," I muttered, "that's harsh."

The rest of the voyage went quite smoothly. Elizabeth and I were given soldiers uniforms to where instead of our old dirty cloths.

I kept Jack company for some of the time and spent the rest of the time keeping Elizabeth from going completely insane. She was out of her mind with worry about Will. I tried my best to calm her down, even though I was actually much more concerned with my own safety.

I guess after all we'd been through, despite all of the arguments, Elizabeth and I had become friends.

Go figure.

We finally reached the island of the dead. I was not thrilled to discover that it was the same island where I had met Jack and gotten captured by Barbossa for the second time. Ahh, such lovely memories

Commodore Norrington came and took Jack to help him attack the pirates. A minute later Elizabeth came to me with a question. She told me her question.

I was sure that I'd heard her wrong.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked incredulous.

"I want you to go make sure Will is all right," she repeated slowly as if I was a little slow.

"Why don't you check on Will?"

"I'm going to free the good pirate crew," she told me.

"I could do that," I told her.

"You just go keep Will alive until I come with reinforcements," she told me in a tone of finality.

"Fine," I relented, "but I won't be the one to tell Will you're getting married."

And with that I stormed off to follow Jack and to meet the murderous crew of pirates and their captain Barbossa.


	12. Poor Gullible Maggie

_**Author's Note:**_

_Oh my god, I saw the trailer for Pirates Of The Caribbean 2! It was amazing! It was before Narnia which I thought was incredible anyway so everyone should go see it. Captain Jack is back!_

_As always a special thanks to everyone who reviewed. Enigmagirl2727 (thanks for the ideas! I'll decide something soon…), Starpossum (can't wait to read your story!), Sue-Anne Sparrow (some people think learning is important but I never really saw the use in it.), Queenofinsanity (thanks so much!), stealingseamonkeys, (I'm really enjoying your story and I'm glad you like mine. To tell the truth I cheat. I watch the movie as I write the chapters. Shhh! Don't tell anyone!), and Elizabeth, (Yay! You read my quotes, I'm so happy! Thanks for your offer! That'd be great!)._

_Hey! This story is now just as long as my first story! Wow! And it has more reviews! Thanks to everyone who has helped. In other words thanks for reading!_

**Chapter #11**

I left Elizabeth and set out to do what I'd said I would. I still wasn't exactly sure why I'd agree to do this at all. I thought about it as I snuck off the ship.

It took me a surprisingly long time to sneak off the ship.

Not because it was particularly hard but because there was some food set out in a room I passed on my way out. It was really yummy!

I met Jack as I rowed up to the cave. I wasn't thrilled about being back at the cave. It was creepy and full of murderous pirates. Once again I had to wonder how I'd been roped into this.

"What are you doing out here missy?" Jack asked, surprised to see me.

"I don't know," I told him truthfully, "it made sense when Elizabeth explained it." Jack started laughing at me. "Stop it," I told him sulkily.

"You know I have gullible tattooed on my hand," he said seriously.

"Really?"

"Of course not," he said whacking me in the shoulder, "you can't just believe whatever anybody tells you."

"Okay," I said, "now let's get those pirates and save Will. By the way why do the pirates want Will?"

"Because they need to spill his blood in order to break the curse on them that makes then live a half-life." My mouth dropped open.

Then common sense caught up with me.

"Oh Jack," I laughed, "you almost had me."

"Umm-" Jack began. But at that moment we turned the corner we saw all of the pirates. They were chanting and Barbossa was in the middle of a speech.

Bold as can be Jack began pushing his way though the pirates.

"Beg your pardon." Jack said. "Excuse me." As he went through the pirates who had seen us stopped chanting and stared in horror.

Then Barbossa saw us. He stopped speaking and stared as almost all of the chanting stopped at once.

"Jack!" Will cried. I noticed that he hadn't called my name out. I felt a little miffed. Of course Will and I hadn't actually met once during this little adventure but it didn't stop me from feeling ignored.

"It's not possible," Barbossa whispered.

"Not probable," Jack countered.

"And yet," I said, "here we are."

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"She's safe," Jack told him, "just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, jus like she promised. And you get to die for it just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really. Except for Elizabeth who is in fact a woman."

"What about me?" I asked offended.

"What did you promise?" Jack asked me.

"I promised that I'd make sure Will here was okay. Which he is."

"He is not!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well he's obviously not dead. Are you Will?"

"Who are you?" Will asked me.

"I'm Maggie," I snapped at him, "we've met before. At least once I think."

"Shut up!" Barbossa yelled. "You two are next!" Barbossa took his knife and got ready to slice Will's throat open.

"Uh Jack," I whispered, "do we have a plan to keep Will alive so Elizabeth won't kill me? And a plan to keep us alive would probably be helpful as well."

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I have a plan."

"Wait a second," I started having a horrible feeling as if I'd done this before.

"You don't want to be doing that mate," Jack said loudly to Barbossa.

"No I really think I do," he answered.

"I'm still not sure why you want to do that," I grumbled.

"You funeral," Jack told Barbossa with a shrug. Barbossa rolled his eyes and turned to look at Jack.

"Why," he asked, "don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well because," Jack slapped a pirate's hand off of his shoulder, "because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the royal navy, is floating just off shore, waiting for you." The pirates muttered, worried.

"Just for you," I added, "don't you feel special? And guess who led them here?" Jack kicked the back of my leg. Hard. "Not us. Someone you've never met."

"Just hear me out mate," Jack said to Barbossa trying to keep Barbossa from thinking of what I'd said. He had hopped up right next to Barbossa. I followed afraid to be alone surrounded by pirates. "You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best." The pirates laughed. I joined them, just so I wouldn't be left out. "Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt-"

"What?" I said to Will. He ignored me. I got the impression he didn't like me.

"-the makings of your very own fleet." Jack was saying. "Of course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl?"

"Yeah," I added, "what of the Pearl?"

"Name me captain," he continued, "I'll sail under your colors. I'll give you 10 of me plunders."

"A win-win situation," I concluded clapping my hands together.

"And you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savy?"

"It has a nice ring to it," I told Barbossa.

"I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp?" Barbossa asked. I nodded but Jack spoke before I could.

"No, no, no." Jack said making me nearly fall over from shock, "Not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet."

"Umm Jack," I started.

"Wait to lift the curse," Jack said ignoring me and my concern for Will, "until the opportune moment." He and Will exchange significant glances that made me fell a little left out. "For instance," Jack continued picking up several gold coins from a chest, "after you've killed Norrington's men. Every-" Jack dropped one of the coins back into the chest.

Plunk.

"-last-"

Plunk.

"one."

Plunk.

The pirates laughed. I on the other hand was feeling a little uneasy. I mean I knew that Jack was a pirate and thus not a model citizen and also not the most trustworthy person ever, but he had always seemed somewhat concerned for the safety of others. He was acting a little creepy now. Almost like a bad guy.

And since Jack was the only person shielding me from death by angry pirates I was inclined to hope that he was a good guy.

But what if he wasn't?

My brain was starting to hurt. That happened sometimes if I used it too much. The question of whether Jack was good or bad however was more then my poor brain had ever handled before.

"You've been planning this from the beginning," Will snarled angrily. I didn't blame him. Jack was, after all, effectively trading his life for a ship. "Ever since you learned my name."

"Yeah," Jack said simply.

"What does Will's name have anything to do with anything?" I asked.

All around me people started to laugh. It wasn't just the pirates, even Will was laughing and he was about to die. If I were about to die I wouldn't find anything funny at all.

I decided that I should probably stop thinking. Most of all however I should stop opening my big mouth.


	13. There is no curse!

_**Author's Note:**_

_Ahh it's chapter thirteen! That's an unlucky number, (Maggie may not really believe in jinxes but I certainly do)! So if this chapter is a complete failure it is not my fault. On another not this is now officially longer then my first story. I think that's a good thing._

_Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed me, you all are the best! Stealingseamonkeys, Starpossum (thanks for the websites), Jousting Elf with a Sabre (hope you feel better), Sphinx Jinx, Queenofinsanity, and last but not least enigmagirl2727 (I'm still mad that you got out on break before me sulks)._

**Chapter #12**

The thing about not thinking is that while I wasn't thinking I couldn't hear what anyone was saying and understand it at the same time. After taking all of that into consideration I decided to start thinking again but to continue not to talk. All in all it was a very practical compromise.

Unfortunately by the time I'd decided all of this I'd missed a considerable amount of what had happened.

Somehow most of the pirates had disappeared and Jack was going to buy Barbossa a really big hat.

I was lost but it really didn't matter. Somehow it didn't seem like I was going to die, though I couldn't say the same for Will-who-ignored-and-laughed-at-me.

"I must admit Jack," Barbossa said as Jack riffled through all of the treasure, "I thought I had you figured. But it turns out you're a hard man to predict."

"Me?" Jack said turning to face Barbossa, "I'm dishonest." I nodded, I'd found that out the hard way. "And a dishonest person," Jack continued, "you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly!"

Oddly enough it all made perfect sense to me. I didn't like it but it did make sense. Maybe I wasn't as dumb as everyone thought!

"It's the honest ones you want to watch out for," Jack was saying as he walked over to a pirate with a brown beard, "because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly," Jack took a significant pause which made me look over with renewed interest, "stupid."

With that Jack pulled the pirate's sword out of his sheath and kicked him head first into the water. He smoothly threw the sword to Will who somehow managed to catch it.

Then Will pushed the pirate who had been guarding him away and freed his hands. Meanwhile Jack and Barbossa had both drawn their swords and attacked each other.

I got the feeling that Jack had been waiting a long time for this moment. Will was fighting a short pirate with a really long beard. It occurred to me that an extraordinary number of pirates had beards.

Just as this occurred to me the pirate that Jack had pushed into the water came back out spluttering and swearing. He started towards me even though I was unarmed and clearly not involved in the fight.

I looked around wildly for some kind of weapon and saw the statue Jack had disregarded earlier. I grabbed it and swung it like a club at the pirate's face. He fell back into the water.

The pirate Will had knocked into the water was also coming out. Just for the hell of it I hit him across the face with the statue as well. It was actually a lot of fun.

Unfortunately for me the two pirates were coming out of the water again. This time they had their swords out and they were ready to fight.

"Help," I screamed running away. I didn't get far however. I'd only taken about three steps when I tripped over a discarded sword.

Now I may be thick sometimes but even I can recognize a "Sign From Fate". Right now fate was telling me not to run away. Fate was also telling me to kill people. Normally I would take this as a sign to check myself into the funny farm. Under these circumstances I decided that it was time for me to have my revenge on the stupid pirates for kidnapping me over and over again.

I joined Will in his fight against the three pirates. Jack and Barbossa were still going at it. Jack had cut up Barbossa's hat which had upset the pirate captain. Will was handling the pirate with the longest beard but I couldn't see what he was doing. I was busy with brown beard. I had never used a sword before. It was a lot heavier then I'd expected and I was getting tired.

On the other hand I wasn't dead so I was going to count it as a success as long as I could keep that up.

"You're off the edge of the map mate," Barbossa growled at Jack, "here there be monsters."

"What does he mean by that?" I asked Will.

"So you seriously don't know?" he asked defending a high block from the bald pirate and simultaneity keeping me from being gutted by the pirate with the longest beard.

Just then Barbossa kicked Jack hard in the face and Jack fell down. The Barbossa did a really stupid thing.

He threw his sword down. Now I may not be a great sword fighter but I had a feeling that there was something wrong with that.

"You can't beat me Jack," he said bluntly.

"That's a bit conceited," I commented.

"Maggie," Will said gently, "the pirates are cursed. It's impossible to kill one of them." I turned away from Barbossa and Jack's battle to glare at Will.

"This is no time to joke," I snapped at him, "there is no such thing as cursed pirates."

"I'm telling the truth," he insisted.

"There are no cursed pirates!" I yelled.

"But-"

"Repeat! There are no cursed pirates here or anywhere else!"

This time Will didn't say anything. He silently pointed over my shoulder. With a sigh I turned to look.

Jack had just stabbed Barbossa through the stomach. But Barbossa just smiled in an amused sort of way, sighed loudly, and then stabbed Jack through the stomach with the sword that had, a second ago, been inside of him.

Then Jack took two steps backwards and turned into a skeleton.

And then I fainted.

_**Author's Note:**_

_So now Maggie knows the truth. It sure took her long enough. She isn't taking it too well though. Oh well. If anyone has any ideas on what she should do when she wakes up I'd be delighted to hear them. Anyway thanks for reading._


	14. Who is cursed again?

_**Author' Note:**_

_Hey! This is chapter thirteen too! No fair, it will ruin everything. This story is turning out longer then I thought but I don't mind._

_Anyway onto reviews. Thanks, as always, to everyone who left one. Sue-Anne Sparrow (thanks for the idea!), Sphinx Jinx (yeah that's 1 of my fav lines too!), Avalon-blackandgreen (yeah you're right, I don't think I'll be able to work that particular idea in this story. sorry!), enigmagirl2727 (hey! welcome back!), Starpossum (great idea!), Queenofinsanity, LOTRlover1066 (thanks for the idea! sorry but I've decided that there can't be romance in this story. after all Maggie will have to wake up), I love CHEESECAKE, and Mikol (thanks for the ideas!)._

_Thank you to everyone for their ideas! I loved them and if I used yours thank you so much! This chapter is dedicated to you!_

**Chapter #13:**

"Maggie wake up!" Will was shouting.

_Maggie stayed down as the author, (ogreatrandom), thought desperately for something to have Maggie do. Seeing what ogreatrandom was doing enigmagirl2727 ran over._

_"What are you doing? You can't just have her stay unconscious through the major fight! This is the climax of the movie, she has to do something!" At that moment enigmagirl2727 looked at the screen to see ogreatrandom typing what she was yelling. "You can't do this! I already did this! It's copying!"_

_"Well not quite," ogreatrandom argued, "your character was just asleep, my character fainted!"_

_"It doesn't matter," enigmagirl2727 said sternly, "you have to make Maggie do something."_

_"All right fine," the author says, "I will." And with that the two authors leave the story in order to get back to Maggie's adventure._

I woke up starring up at Will's face. I could see why Elizabeth loved him so much. But I thought he would look cuter as a blond.

"What happened?" I asked, "I had the weirdest dream."

"Did you dream Barbossa couldn't be killed and Jack was a skeleton."

"There was also something about two authors arguing, but yeah Barbossa and Jack were doing what you said. How did you know that?"

"Because it's all true."

"Oh excuse me," I said quickly, "I thought the dream was over and I was awake."

"You are awake and if you don't start fighting again in two seconds you're about to be gutted by a pirate."

Amazingly I was still holding the sword I'd picked up off the ground. I swung it and sent the pirate (no beard), stumbling away.

"Oh my god he's a freaking skeleton." I told Will.

"Haven't we gone over this already?" Will asked.

"Well," I answered as I tried to fend off two pirates and talk to Will, "I knew that Jack and Barbossa were skeletons but I didn't know this pirate was one too."

"You don't understand," Will sighed, "all of the pirates are cursed skeletons who can't be killed."

I think I took this news rather well. I only ran around the cave screaming like a banshee for five minutes. I also didn't get myself killed during those five minutes. Although to be perfectly honest I would have yelled and ran around for a lot longer.

That is if I hadn't banged my head into the statue that Jack had thrown at me to make me stop screaming.

When I woke up, (again!), something exploded very close to me and Will fell onto the ground next to me.

"Can everyone stop it," I yelled at the pirates as I clutched my head, "I'm in genuine pain here!"

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain!" a crazy immortal pirate yelled at Will and I pointing a sword at us.

"You like pain?" A voice came from the side. Someone swung a long pole and gave the pirate a good whack. "Try wearing a corset." Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth offered one end of her long pole to help Will up. The two of them exchanged a long romantic look during which my presence was ignored. Elizabeth did not think to offer me an end of the pole to help me up so I had to struggle up by myself.

"About time you and the reinforcements got here," I exclaimed as I stood up straight again.

"There are no reinforcements," Elizabeth told me, "just me. Whose side is Jack on?" She asked as she saw Skeleton Jack and Skeleton Barbossa fighting.

"At the moment?" Will asked with a shrug.

"Jack is cursed and immortal. So are you cursed and immortal?" I asked her. Seriously I wanted to find out how many cursed people there were running around.

"No!" She answered in an unnecessarily loud voice looking insulted. "Only the pirates are cursed."

"Does that mean Will is cursed?"

"Will is not a pirate!" She yelled at me glowering.

"Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann said he was," I countered.

"They were mistaken," she told me stiffly.

"Maybe they weren't," Will said, more to himself then to us.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said turning on him.

"No time for that!" I told them. "Looks like there are some more pirates here!" Elizabeth turned and smacked a pirate in the head with her giant pole. Then Will rushed to help her

"Of course they're still here," Elizabeth snapped at me as she and Will attacked more pirates, "they can't be killed! They're immortal!"

"I want to be immortal too!" And with that said I left Will and Elizabeth to their fight against the pirates and ran for the treasure chest.

"Oh no you don't!" One pirate yelled running after me.

But he was too late.

I was immortal!


	15. Mmm A Green Apple!

_**Author's Note:**_

_I'm so sorry I'm such a bad person. Please don't hate me. Or if you already hate me don't tell me. Anyway after this I think there's only going to be two more chapters. Now as always thanks to the reviewers, Jousting Elf with a Sabre, stealingseamonkeys, Queenofinsanity, Sphinx Jink, Avalon-blackandgreen, LOTRlover1066, Starpossum, enigmagirl2727, Mikol, Elcie (thanks for reading the first story!), and Elizabeth (sorry your e-mail didn't show up. Might be my fault though, I'm terrible with computers!)._

**Chapter #14:**

Being immortal was a lot of fun! I think everyone should try it some day. It also helped since I still wasn't a very good sword fighter, but if I made a mistake it didn't matter.

Also the whole situation was a little annoying, no matter how many times you killed the pirates they wouldn't stay dead. No matter what happened they wouldn't die.

One pirate had rushed up to challenge me right away. He stabbed me in the shoulder and I kicked him in the balls. While he was doubled up in pain I cut his head off. Imagine my surprise when the body-less pirate kept on talking.

"Come on I'll be good," he said as I held his beard in my left hand, "just put me back with my body."

"No."

"Aw come on then love, I swear I'll help you."

"Do I look like an idiot?"

Dead silence.

"The least you can do is lie," I sniffed feeling unloved.

At first I thought that I would be able to help Elizabeth and Will, even save their lives. It turned out that they were pretty amazing without my help. They actually blew up three of the pirates in one go.

So I went to see if Jack needed my help.

"Go away Maggie," was his answer. Then he threw another statue at me. It couldn't hurt me of course, (because this time I ducked), but it did hurt my feelings.

"See if I offer to help you again," I huffed as I stomped away.

"Ha, ha," the pirate head I was still holding laughed.

"Shut up," I said giving him a little shake.

"Everybody hates you," he taunted.

"That's it," I said stalking over to a treasure box. I opened the lid and dumped the gold everywhere. "In you go."

"No wait-!"

"No can do," I said.

"I demand you put me back with my body!"

"You're not the boss of me," I said in my best no nonsense voice which made the pirate head laugh.

I stuffed his laughing head into the small chest and closed the lid. Then, just to be safe, I threw the box into the water. It sunk, slowly but surely. Just then Will came running over to me.

"I need your blood," he told me. At first I was sure that I'd heard him wrong. But then he repeated his query shaking my shoulders for added effectiveness.

"Why?" I asked. "Are you some kind of pirate-vampire thing?"

"No, I need your blood to break the curse," he answered pulling out a knife.

"What curse?" I asked. He gave me a look that clearly suggested that he, like so many people, doubted my intelligence. Then he pointed at the coin chest. "You want to take away my immortality?"

"Yes."

"But I like being immortal," I told him, "it's fun!" He sighed loudly running a hand through his hair.

"Do you want to defeat Barbossa and all of his minions?"

"Of course," I answered quickly.

"Do you want to see them die?"

"Well sure," I said with a chuckle.

"In that case," he began. Then, before I could stop him there was a flash of silver and his knife had sliced my forearm. Then he took my pretty coin and stuck it on the cut.

"You're getting it dirty," I said stupidly.

Will ignored me as he cut his own palm and then pressed a coin identical to mine on his cut. Then, clutching the two bloody coins he ran over to the chest. Jack mimicked Will and threw his own bloody coin up to Will.

All of the sudden Barbossa pulled out his gun and aimed it at Elizabeth and I. I panicked and jumped into the water. From above me I heard a bang.

Fearing the worst I swam back to the surface.

It was Jack who was holding the smoking gun and Barbossa who was bleeding heavily from a gunshot wound to the chest.

"I feel," he said slowly, "cold." And then he feel over backwards. He was dead.

break

"How do I look?" Jack asked me. He was wearing a crown and had necklaces draped all over himself. I took a bite out of the green apple I had found in the cave before I replied.

"Stupid," I said finally, "but rich."

"Oh good," he said wandering over to Will. I followed still munching on the apple.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment," Jack was telling Will, "that was it."

"Haven't you and Elizabeth made up yet?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he snapped at me.

"I'll take that as a no," I muttered taking another bite out of the apple. I really had been hungry.

"Now if you'd be so kind I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship."

"Jack," Elizabeth said, "I have some bad news…"


	16. The Plan

_**Author's Note:**_

_I'm so sad! Only one more after this! But don't worry, this chapter is a long one._

_So on to reviews, thank you to stealingseamonkeys (ah, the fun of inside jokes!), Starpossum, Jousting Elf with a Sabre, Mikol (it's almost the end), Elizabeth (thanks!), Unseen Characters (glad you liked it!), and Queenofinsanity. Also thanks to enigmagirl2727 for allowing me to bounce crazy ideas off of her._

**Chapter #15:**

When we reached Port Royal Commodore Norrington threw Jack straight into prison. My arguments, ('that's not Jack Sparrow it's his clone', 'Jack's not a pirate you must have been dreaming', and 'what pirates?'), almost got me thrown into prison by the ever so serious Commodore.

Will, Elizabeth, and I quickly decided that we would have to try to save him. We couldn't just let him die. Of course our planning would have been much easier if Elizabeth was allowed out of the mansion without her father. Governor Swann had become super protective ever since Elizabeth had been captured by pirates. Go figure.

My guess, however, was that Will and Elizabeth wouldn't have met face to face even if they could. I became more a messenger then a planner to them. I knew that I could have good ideas, they just had yet to discover it.

It was four days before Jack was going to be executed. I was meeting Will in the blacksmiths shop to discus the failure of our most recent plan, (Plan Number Five). I was getting to be good friends with Will through our little brainstorming sessions. We had been throwing out lame ideas for about half an hour when I was struck with inspiration. I stood up and turned to Will. I said the four little words that I'd been dying to say for weeks now.

"I have a plan!"

I outlined it to Will who seemed shocked to admit that it was not a bad plan. In fact it seemed better then Plan Number Three, (the one we'd all been sure would work).

And that's how I found myself on a boat heading for Tortuga, the place that Will assured me I would be most likely to find Mr. Gibbs, Anna Maria, and all of Jack's pirate friends who had abandoned him.

Even without it's tattered black sails it was easy for me to recognize the Black Pearl. After all I had been a prisoner on it numerous times. Such fond memories… not!

I was told that I could find Anna Maria, the only member of Jack's crew that I actually had met, in a local pub.

The question, however, was which local pub?

There were many local pubs. And of course it would have been very rude if I hadn't had at least one drink in each pub. And because I'm such a polite person I had about three drinks in each pub.

I wasn't not quite sure how it happened but somehow I fell asleep. Luckily for me while I was asleep Jack's Pirate crew found me.

I woke up in a very familiar place, the Black Pearl. For a second I panicked and assumed that Barbossa had captured me again. Then I remembered the fight in the caves and reminded myself that he was very dead, (not even mostly dead, all dead). I looked around and saw Anna Maria enter the room.

"What are you doing here?" She said without so much as a hello.

"I'm looking for you!" I exclaimed trying, (and failing), to leap out of the bed. I looked up at her from the floor with a grin. "I am so glad I found you."

"I see," she answered slowly backing away.

"It's Jack," I said in a rush, "Norrington is going to execute him, well hang him, which is the worst kind of execution. Anyway, my point is that nothing Will, Elizabeth, and I have done has made a difference. We need your help, more importantly Jack needs your help." I stopped to take a deep breath. Before I could continue talking or rambling, or whatever I was doing Anna Maria spoke up.

"Why should we help Jack?" I stood up, my mouth hanging open, as I tried to come up with words.

"He may be insane," I finally said, "but that doesn't mean that he should be hung. It's just not right. And there's no denying the fact that he's the best captain ever, even if he can be a tad unorthodox at times."

Anna Maria snorted loudly and rolled her eyes.

"I guess you've met him then," I said with a grin.

"A tad unorthodox at times?" She said raising one eyebrow, "you have quite of gift for embellishing the truth."

"Will you help?"

"We'll try to help," she answered, "I can't deny that all of us have a soft spot in our hearts for Jack Sparrow. Unfortunately the Pearl is undergoing repairs, I can't promise we'll be there in time to help."

Once I had their assurances that they would try to help I didn't linger on the Black Pearl. I told Anna Maria when and where Jack's execution would happen. Then I sailed back to Port Royal as fast as possible.

When I got back there was only one day left until Jack's execution. I told Will what Anna Maria had said and we laid out two plans. One plan was for if the Black Pearl came and one plan was for it didn't come. Will told me that if the Black Pearl didn't come we would probably both be hung for trying to help Jack.

I was pretty sure that he was joking though…

Finally the big day came. I accompanied Elizabeth and her father to the gallows but then snuck away to meet Will.

"Maggie," he said in a low voice when he saw me, "the Black Pearl didn't show up."

"I think the more important issue here is 'what are you wearing?' and 'why?'."

"Maggie be serious! There is a good chance that this rescue attempt will not work and we'll find ourselves strangled by a noose right up there with Jack. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Sure," my stupid, not connected to my brain mouth answered. I really had to start thinking about things before I blurted them out.

"Bird," Will muttered suddenly.

"No," I said worried for his sanity, "my name is Maggie."

"That bird," he said ignoring me and pointing at a yellow and blue parrot, "belongs to a member of Jack's pirate crew. The Black Pearl is on it's way, go back to the other plan." And without another word he ran off a determined look on his face leaving me standing there very confused.

But I was used to being confused and ignored so I decided to figure out what was happening as I was carrying out the plan. I had a very important job in the plan, (if I did say so myself). I was in charge of taking out the sentries so no one would know that the Black Pearl had arrived.

My first two attacks on the sentries went off perfectly. I simply sidled over claiming that I needed the help of a military man. Then I would point off behind them. When they, like the idiots they were, turned to look I would simply hit them over the head with a hammer Will had lent me. It wasn't the most elegant weapon but it was actually a lot of fun to use.

The third, and final, sentry I had to knock out was already looking out at the Black Pearl when I got to him. I was not only too late to keep him from seeing the ship, I was also too late to keep him from telling Norrington.

I threw caution to the winds and waved my arms wildly at Elizabeth. She looked from me, to Norrington, to the sentry, and finally to the blue and yellow parrot. Then she repeated the whole process. Finally she decided upon a course of action.

She fainted.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. That was so fake, it would never work. At least that's what I assumed…

… until it worked perfectly.

Norrington and Governor Swann hurried to lean over and revive her. I chuckled at their stupidity. But I didn't have time to revel at that, I had to go help save Jack. When I reached Will and Jack things were already happening.

The only thing that was keeping Jack from being strangled by the noose was a sword that he was standing on. Will was locked in a bitter struggle with the hooded hangman. I saw that Norrington was also in action, leading a group of red coated soldiers towards the scaffolding. So I did the only thing that I thought I could do.

I stood in front of Norrington holding my hammer in, what I thought, was a very threatening manner.

"Stay back, or else," I threatened waving my hammer at them. Several of the soldiers chuckled at me. Then their chuckles turned to gasps of panic as the hangman flew over my head and landed on the soldiers.

I turned around to see Jack freeing his hands. I pulled the sword out. He took it from me without a word, we both knew who the better sword fighter was.

(It was Jack just in case you weren't sure.)

Will did an impressive flip over a railing to join us.

"Show-off," I said bitterly. "Thanks," I added referring to his throwing the hangman at the soldiers and thus saving me from attempting to take on the British army with only a hammer.

"For what?" he asked as he and Jack used a long rope to take out some British soldiers.

"Never mind," I added hastily doing my part and hitting one soldier over the head with my hammer. Jack and Will continued to decimate their ranks using only a rope. I followed them without doing any fancy tricks. I thought we were doing all right.

That is until we were suddenly surrounded by cocked guns.

"Why don't we have guns?" I asked Will and Jack as they tapped each gun with their swords as if trying to find a weak spot. They didn't answer me except to glare. As they stood back to back the feather in Will's hat got in Jack's face. I was about to ask Will, again, about the outfit but then Norrington began speaking.

"I thought we may have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt. But not from you."

"On our return to Port Royal I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate."

Norrington and Governor Swann glared at both Will and me. It was nice that they weren't ignoring me but I felt that this was not the best moment to get noticed by people who could have me killed without breaking either the law or a sweat.

"And a good man," Will answered swiftly.

"Yeah," I said, a little less swiftly. Jack pointed at himself as if to let everyone know. "Don't let it get to your head," I advised him.

"If all I have achieved here," Will continued, "is that the hangman will earn two-"

"- three," I reminded him.

"- three pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscious will be cleared."

"You forget you place Turner," Norrington growled.

"You know," I mentioned softly to the Commodore, "that's not what I feel. Just so you know." This time, however, he ignored me.

"It's right here," Will said to Norrington, "between you and Jack." Then Elizabeth came over and stood next to Will.

"As is mine," she said. Governor Swann immediately told the soldiers to stop aiming their scary weapons at us.

"Oh," I whispered to Will suddenly, "now I know why you were wearing that outfit. You wanted to impress Elizabeth."

"Maggie stop talking," Will muttered.

"So this is where your heart truly lies then?" he asked Elizabeth looking hurt.

"It is," she answered with a nod.

I saw the parrot above us and pointed it out to Jack. I didn't know why it was so special but based on Will's reaction I was guessing it was important.

"Well," he said happily, "I'm actually feeling rather good about this, I think we've all arrived at a very special place. Eh?" He walked right up to Governor Swann and talked right into the man's face. "Spiritually. Ecumenically. Grammatically." As Jack walked away from the governor I walked over.

"I'm sorry sir," I said cordially, "but I hate being a maid. I quit."

"I want you to know that I was rooting for you mate," Jack was telling Norrington in a reassuring voice, "know that."

"Thanks for rescuing me from that island," I told Norrington, "sorry for the escape thing."

"Elizabeth," Jack said sadly, "it would have never worked between us darling. I'm sorry." Elizabeth gave him a disbelieving look.

"I'm sorry I never believed or helped you with your plans," I told her, "next time we're kidnapped by pirates I won't question you're plan or get drunk."

"Will," Jack said simply, "nice hat."

"Nice cape," I told him.

"Friends," Jack said turning to address everyone as I hurried after him eager not to get left behind, "this is the day that you will always remember, as the day that-"

At that moment I tripped and fell. I grabbed wildly for something to hold on to in order to keep myself from falling.

I did not succeed. I fell right into Jack. The two of us tumbled right over the edge and fell towards the blue water.

But I never hit the water.

----

Instead I opened my eyes and found myself looking up at a worried nurse and a white ceiling.

"Damn you Philo Farnsworth!" I muttered.

"Excuse me?" the nurse asked shocked.

"Never mind," I told her.

_**Other Author's Note:**_

_So we're back in the real world. The next chapter will be the last and also I will tell you all what the next movie will be! Last chance for suggestions! Thank you for reading!_


	17. The Next Night

_**Author's Note:**_

_Oh my god! This is it! Thank you guys so much! I have had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all have had fun reading it! Thank you especially to those who've reviewed Starpossum (thanks for the idea!), stealingseamonkeys (glad to hear my comments helped! I will get more to you as soon as possible.), Mikol, Sphinx Jinx (thanks for the tip!), Queenofinsanity, Little Miss Sparrow (glad you're enjoying it!), and LOTR1066 (Thanks for the ideas!). Well here's the last chapter._

**Chapter #16:**

The nurse was a little worried about me. Not just because the first words out of my mouth were curses aimed at a man who was dead. Apparently I'd been tossing and turning in my sleep for a while and they were all a little concerned. As they should be, that Philo Farnsworth was torturing me!

So I tried to explain the whole thing to them. I started from dropping the television and went all the way up to the present moment.

That's when they called a psychoanalyst to come and talk to me.

Faced with that kind of disbelief I wisely decided to stop trying to convince people. So far it hadn't been working.

I was glad to leave the hospital that afternoon. Not only because all of the nurses were convinced I was loony and speaking to me as if any little thing would set me off. I was sick of laying around in a hospital bed all day.

Thankfully when I got into my new room the broken remains of my television set had been cleared away. I didn't think that I would have been able to handle it if the pieces had still been there.

Going to sleep was the last thing I wanted to do, however, when I stretched out with a magazine I quickly slipped into a deep sleep. Apparently my body enjoyed weird dreams, even if I didn't.

In my dream I was back on the island with Jack and Elizabeth. Except we weren't alone. There were about forty plane crash survivors there as well.

They welcomed us to the island. Boone and Sawyer were just about to come over and talk to me when something terrible happened to me.

Philo Farnsworth appeared in front of me.

"Nooooooooo!" I screamed as everyone else disappeared.

"Sorry to interrupt your fangirl dreams," he said, not looking very sorry at all, "but it's time for your next movie."

"Oh joy," I sighed.

"I knew you'd be pleased," he smiled.

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I have a question. How come in Princess Bride I knew how to fight and sail and in Pirates of the Caribbean I couldn't do anything?"

"It's simple," he answered, "in Pirates of the Caribbean you were just a maid. In Princess Bride you were a sailor who could fight. You'll be able to fight this time to."

"Where am I going?"

"You're going to Troy. As a soldier."

"Oh my god," I gasped feeling my knees go weak, "you have to be kidding."

"One," he answered, "I never kid, and two, it's Zeus or another god there. There's more then one." I looked down and saw that I was wearing the uniform of a soldier. "You've gotten through the last two movies too easily. Living through the movie is supposed to be a challenge."

"I don't think women were soldiers in ancient Greece."

"They weren't but this is a dream so anything can happen."

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you again for reading! I hope that you like Troy! A special thanks to enigmagirl2727 for all of the ideas she's given me, (including the Lost thing). Anyway I hope you've all enjoyed the story!_


End file.
